Born Again
by Freskalalina
Summary: Sasuke has undergone a lobotomy. When he awakes he is no longer the twisted man he once was, but the innocent boy before the Uchiha murder. He is taken in by a serious woman with unusual hair. Sasuke is certain he knows her, for she seems to know him.
1. The Trial

**My first chapter of my first fanfiction, 'Born Again'! Wooo! I really hope you enjoy this guys; sasusaku is one of my favourite pairings and I've been so desperate to write my own fanfiction for them! This chapter will be from Sakura's point of view; the following chapters to come through will be from Sasuke's. I've posted this chapter early because I'm away on a camp this weekend. Long story, I'm an Army Cadet, blah blah, and I hope you enjoy this! **

**Lav ya!**

**Freskalalina x**

**PS- Oh yeah by the way, this isn't set in an alternate universe, it's the regular ninja-verse (if you could call that regular… -_-).**

* * *

**XxXxX**

**Born Again**

** Chapter 1- The Trail**

_The prison cell was dark, but even darker was the lost soul in chains that I had once called my true love. _

"_I need you to promise me something, Uchiha."_

"_Heh heh… So now I'm 'Uchiha'?" _

The blinding lights of the Konoha courtroom beat down on me. Sweat was dripping at my brow, thanks to the intense heat in this huge, serious room. The shaking, hating presence in chains behind me trying not to burst into a killing spree, combined with the stony-faced jury and judge glaring down at me didn't help.

_"Just shut up and listen!" I snapped at his smug, crazed face._

_ "I don't owe you or anyone any favours, Sakura." _

The room was taller than it was wider, I couldn't make out the ceiling; it disappeared into the shadows above us. The judge sat on a high marble podium; the jury perched on slightly lower podiums to the left and right of him. They all stared down their noses at us, like we were ants. I see now why Sasuke hated them so much; we were nothing but a hindrance, and they were on top.

_"You don't? Uchiha, with the amount of people you've slaughtered you owe your life! But this isn't a favour for me or anyone else, it's a favour for yourself."_

_ "Oh?"_

Sasuke Uchiha was the seething insanity behind me, bound with chakra chains to the cold stone floor. I was his defence lawyer, the only idiot in Konoha who couldn't find it in her weak heart not to be. After the death of one of my best friends and the prodigy child of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, not even my closest friends would stand by my side while I defended his murderer. I wasn't surprised, why should they defend him? Naruto had fought to the death to save Sasuke from himself, only to be cut down by said rogue ninja. What was worse was that Sasuke was grinning like a mad man whilst he sliced Naruto up.

_"I need you to… I know it will be difficult for you but…"_

_ I turned towards Sasuke, he was draped in rags, covered in wounds, and his eyes burnt into mine as an excited grin curled his lips. He was the true definition of insanity._

_ "… In an hour from now your court martial will begin, and want you to try… Just try and keep your mouth shut, you're damn lucky the Hokage's second in command is defending you in this cruel court. An outburst will only darken the jury's already low opinion of you."_

_ "Against the fascist elders of this pathetic city, I can't promise." _

_ "Uchi-" _

_ "But I'll try, Sakura."_

He was sincere, when he said it. Sasuke's face was still twisted into a mocking leer but his eyes held truth, and so far he had not made a sound. Even when the judge started to prattle on about the "disgusting Uchiha monsters" and how the misunderstood Itachi deserved the long and painful life he was cursed with. Sasuke trembled with rage, yes, but of course he did! No matter how many layers of ice he tries to put on his heart he will always have something that gets to him. I stood in front of Sasuke, who was knelt, breathing heavily and had his head hanging to the floor, his long black bangs falling over his face. I wasn't allowed to bring any documents or notes to help me in this trial, as unfair as it sounds I had to memorise my defence for Sasuke in one night, and I felt an annoying migraine coming on.

This painfully long court session was almost over. As Sasuke's only means of defence I had to work agonisingly hard to even convince the judge that Sasuke should be given a trial. There's an ancient rule in the world of law- everyone, even if you are a disgusting specimen of humanity in favour of genocide, has the right to be a given a fair trial. Even if the odds against you are astronomical, everyone must have a voice in court. I had been debating –no, arguing- with the judge for over an hour, and against my will I found my voice rising angrily whenever the old windbag contradicted me like I was stupid. This room was making me angry, this nasty judge and his brainwashed jury who refused to listen was making me angry. Sasuke, the arrogant, despicable murderer who slaughtered half of the Konoha population and stepped on my heart more times than I can remember, was making me _angry_! The jury had one fate for Sasuke burnt into their minds- death.

A full on extravagant execution in front of the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, I fought so hard against this. Naruto wouldn't have wanted this fate for Sasuke, and I wasn't going to let him down. I had been trying to keep my voice firm and strong whilst I spoke, it was hard though, because if I made the wrong move Sasuke life ended tomorrow. And now my voice was hoarse, and my pale pink hair stuck to my forehead. I was ready to give up.

"Sakura Haruno," The judge boomed, "You will have to elaborate- are you suggesting that Sasuke Uchiha is an innocent man?"

"No, your honour," I replied, my head raised so I could look up at him,

"I am merely asking you that as respect for the Uchihas, you should keep the only surviving member of their clan alive!"

"Respect!" A member of the jury snorted, "Young lady, I've never heard such rubbish! The entire Uchiha clan should be dead already, but that fool Itachi missed one out! And now we've finally caught the last member of that traitorous clan, we can finally bring this tedious mission of eradicating the Uchiha clan to a close!"

I could practically feel Sasuke's aura convulsing angrily, and even I to had to clench my fists to stop myself from attacking the ignorant jury member.

_"Please," _I inwardly pleaded with Sasuke, "_You promised, just ignore them! Please, just… ignore them."_

I addressed the jury member with an icy glare,

"Sir, I believe that an important rule for the jury of the Konoha Court is to ask the judge for permission before speaking."

The jury member huffed and I heard Sasuke chuckle quietly, as I turned and spoke to the judge.

"Your honour…" I spoke softly, but loud enough so he could hear me,

"Would you really desecrate the memory and honour of a fallen clan by executing its last hope of a fresh start? Generations will seise to exist if you kill this man behind me."

I don't know where that came from, but it left the judge in thought. Sasuke was still now; he seemed intently focused on what I just said. I turned to look at him, to see his expression, but he was still slumped to the floor.

"Sakura Haruno," The judge boomed yet again, he seemed to love addressing people by their full name,

"Though I cannot deny you have a valid argument and strong evidence backing it up, Sasuke Uchiha is responsible for the death of hundreds, unless you wish to plead insanity there is just no way I can allow him to walk free of charges."

"Your honour, I am not suggesting we free Uchiha of his charges, just keep him alive! Lock him up for the rest of his life, but let him die naturally, for the honour of the Uchiha clan."

The judge shot me a cold scowl,

"Miss Haruno at the mature age of eighteen, I really did not think you would say something so childish and naïve."

I growled under my breath, childish? Naïve?

"There is no honour left for the Uchiha clan, they washed their honour away when they went up against us. You are young, you don't understand. In fact," The judge's face suddenly split into a nasty grin, "I'd say the only reason you have for defending this criminal is because you _love_ him! Eh, little girl?"

Now I was angry, I could feel rage bubbling up inside me, as the judge and jury's laugh chorused in my head. I could tell Sasuke had raised his head now, he was waiting for me to yell out denial; his eyes were burning holes through my back. The judge was still mocking me, laughing at me; I had to shut him up!

"HOW DARE YOU!" My voice echoed through the courtroom, followed by a stone-cold silence. I didn't lower my eyes when the judge's beetled eyed glare snapped down to me; I opened my mouth to warn him.

"You may be in charge of this court and I may look small to you from up there, but as a defending position you have no right to mock me, your honour. And as the Hokage's second in command, I could very well have you knocked down from that high position you hold in court."

A flash of realisation went through the judge's eyes, he obviously had not known how high ranked I was. I hid a smirk once I realised he was now extremely nervous.

"I uh- apologise M-Miss Haruno, I was not aware you were our beloved Hokage's second in command. Please forgive my rudeness."

And he didn't stop blathering kiss-ass apologies there; before I could open my mouth he was already knocking Sasuke's charges in my favour.

"And furthermore, I have weighed up your evidence fully and herby I find the accused, inno-"

"Wait!" A member of the jury interrupted the judge's quick stammering, the same member who was rude to me earlier. That bastard! Sasuke was about a syllable away from being cleared of all charges, and _he_ had to ruin it. I made sure to send him the deadliest death glare I could muster while the jury member spoke.

"Before you make a decision for Sasuke Uchiha, we have a witness to testify against him."

_A witness?_

I glanced worriedly at Sasuke, who looked distant, staring of into space. How can he be so casual when the higher ups were mulling over whether they should kill him or not?

The judge looked at me doubtfully before addressing the jury,

"Very well, I will allow you to present your witness."

There were ten members of the jury, five on each side of the judge. They each formed a summoning jutsu hand sign, before slamming their hands simultaneously down onto the podium. A light began to form directly in front of me, it flashed vividly and I had to shut my eyes; flinching away from the brightness. When I opened them again, the most unexpected person was standing in front of me.

"Shizune?"

A fellow student of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, and a close friend for years, was testifying _against _me? Shizune stared at me with nothing but disappointment in her dark chocolate orbs; I spoke with utter confusion,

"S-Shizune, I- I don't, what are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing…" Shizune muttered sadly, "What are _you _doing, Sakura?"

"Shizune, you have to understand! I'm not doing this for him," I pointed at Sasuke, forcing myself not to let his name leave my lips,

"I'm doing this for the memory and honour of the Uchiha clan! If that man is killed, the Uchiha clan will never exist again! An entire culture, Shizune, extinguished from history!"

"Forget the Uchiha clan, Sakura." Shizune was talking to me as a friend, but the despondency in her voice made my heart ache.

"Are you forgetting what your 'Sasuke-kun'…"

I flinched as Shizune pointed towards a seemingly bored Sasuke,

"Did to our mentor?"

My voice had failed me. But of course I remember. I will never forget the day that Sasuke murdered Lady Tsunade, he burnt her alive with his infamous Ameratsu. Shizune had brought back the itching doubt I had in the back of my head for defending Sasuke; she had reminded me if all the reasons I shouldn't.

"Shizune I-"

"And what about Naruto then? But I guess you always loved Sasuke more."

"No, I-"

"And the countless others? Whether they be your friends or not, the amount of lives that _monster_ has taken, is beyond evil!"

"Shizune, please-"

"Your honour," Shizune turned her back to me, ignoring my pleas as she spoke to the judge,

"I watched the murder of my mentor and others by the hand of Sasuke Uchiha, and as the Head of the Konoha Hospital and the deceased Hokage Tsunade's Second in Command; I promise no harm will come to you or your status if you condemn Sasuke Uchiha to death."

The judge had made up his mind, and there was nothing I could do. He only hesitated before because his courier was being threatened by me, but now that Shizune had promised the judge safety he… He will…

"I have reached a final verdict,"

… He will surely find Sasuke guilty!

"I, the eleventh judge of the Konoha court,"

No! There has to be something I can do!

"Find Sasuke Uchiha…"

_Not_ guilty, _not_ guilty! Please!

"Guilt-"

"WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, a second ticked, and then… uproar. The jury were yelling and protesting, the judge was turning red in anger because of the second interruption, and Shizune was staring at me with disappoint yet again, clear in her eyes.

A fuming judge bellowed with frustration,

"Sakura Haruno! I will not tolerate any further interruptions! My decision is final! This trial is _over!_"

"Please, your honour! Hear me out! You need to hear what I have to say!"

The judge narrowed his eyebrows at me, but nether the less raised a hand to quieten the jury. He sighed, and muttered,

"I'll allow one last statement or plea. What do you have to say?"

"Yes, I'd like to hear this." Shizune murmured.

"Me too." An oh-so familiar, smooth, seductive voice sounded from behind me, sending a small chill down my spine. That was first time Sasuke had said anything in this trial; he was clearly alert now.

I had a plan. You see, as the judge's thin lips began to form the dreaded word "guilty", his earlier words from before came into my head.

"_Unless you wish to plead insanity there is just no way I can allow him to walk free of charges."_

Insanity! That was it, if I pleaded insanity for Sasuke, and I succeeded in convincing the judge, Sasuke would not be executed. Everyone's eyes were on me now, and though my plan was risky, I had to try.

"Your honour, there is an ancient law permitting that those of the insane who have committed crimes cannot be punished, since they were not in the right state of mind."

"I'm well aware of this!" The judge snapped impatiently, "What are you getting at young lady?"

Shizune knew what I was asking for; I could tell by the doubtful way she was looking at me, and the now deathly quiet Sasuke knew too. It was not lie, what I was about to say. Sasuke was many things, but he definitely _not _sane.

"I would like to plead for insanity, your honour."

The jury started murmuring to each other, and judge raised an eyebrow. Thank God! He was going to listen!

"And…" The judge began slowly, "What is your evidence, to support your statement that Sasuke Uchiha is insane?"

I chuckled lowly,

"Your honour, you already have the evidence of insanity. But then again, you weren't there to see the insane look in Uchiha's eyes, as he slaughtered his ex-comrades. You weren't there, to see the insane smile on Uchiha's face, as he created havoc around the entire world. And you _weren't there_, your honour, to see this insane creature…"

I turned slightly to look Sasuke dead in his dark eyes,

"… When he tried to kill me."

The courtroom was silent, too silent. Sasuke and I were staring at each other intently. Vivid emerald clashing with bottomless black. That was when Shizune spoke up, her careful eyes never leaving my face,

"Your honour, I support Sakura in her plea for insanity." I snapped my head around to stare at Shizune, in gratefulness and in confusion. Shizune was smiling at me gently.

"For you see, I was there to. I too saw Sasuke Uchiha, and I know as a medic, that physiologically he was not in a stable state."

_Thank you Shizune, thank you._

"Your honour," A female member of the jury said sourly to the judge, who was deep in thought,

"Although now even our own witness is supporting the defendant, we still cannot let Sasuke Uchiha's crimes against humanity go unheeded! He must be executed, or God help us the other cities will think of the people of Konoha as soft-hearted cowards!"

"I suppose… your right." The judge murmured, giving a long, weary sigh.

No way in hell was I about to lose this trial!

"Your honour I have a proposal!" I stated firmly. Sasuke would hate me for this, but I didn't care. He's the one who roped himself into this mess, and besides this was better than having to watch him die.

"Sasuke Uchiha should not be executed- but, go under the operation of a lobotomy."

A single heartbeat thumped in my ears, followed by Sasuke's hell-raising roar ripping through the room.

"NO! SAKURA YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH! I'D RATHER FUCKING DIE!" Sasuke screamed, yelled, and shrieked, his agonisingly angry voice sent tears I refused to shed to my eyes.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M BECOMING A SLAVE TO THESE FUCKING BASTARDS! NO!"

The judge acted oblivious to Sasuke hateful protests, as if he were a mere bug on the floor, and focused solely on me. Shizune had her hands covering her ears; poor thing, I honestly couldn't blame her.

"Sakura Haruno, I accept your proposal, on one condition. You perform the lobotomy yourself."

I took a deep, shaky breath. Sasuke's demonic roar seemed to fade from my senses as I spoke clearly,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, your honour."

* * *

**XxXxX**

I had decided that I would not perform the usual lobotomy; I was not going to turn Sasuke into some mindless over-patriotic drone. I was going to cut the hate and evil out of him; I was going to make him mentally the sweet, innocent little boy he was before his life was twisted and ruined by a barbaric dictatorship.

Sasuke lay bare on an operating table; he was hooked up to morphine gas, he wasn't asleep yet, but he nearing unconsciousness. Right now he was glaring sluggishly at me as I prepared my chakra for the operation. Sasuke was naked, and if I was the shallow little girl I used to be I would have been giggling and blushing. But this was serious; I was going to change Sasuke's life.

"I… can't believe… you're doing this to me…" Sasuke wheezed, his voice strained and heavy.

"It's either this or death, Uchiha."

"I'd prefer… death…"

"Shut up!" Geez, he was barely conscious and he was still angering me!

"No you wouldn't, trust me when this over you'll be grateful."

Sasuke coughed out a weak laugh,

"How can _I_ be grateful? I won't be me any more."

I sighed; Sasuke had point. I walked over to him, and brushed some lank black hair from his face. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stared curiously at my face.

"Uchiha-"

"Please… Just call me by first name."

I blinked, that had to be the first time I had ever heard Sasuke say please. I smiled at him, I'll humour him just this once. After all he didn't have long before he passed out.

"Sasuke." Sasuke smiled gently, as if he had been waiting a century to hear me speak his name. He reached up a shaky hand, and stroked my face. Maybe it was the morphine, but I had never seen Sasuke look so peaceful. It almost made me feel… Guilty.

"Sakura… you didn't deny…"

"Hm?" I stared at Sasuke in confusion, what was he talking about?

Sasuke eyes were becoming very lidded as he spoke,

"When the judge mocked you… He said you were only helping me because… You loved me, and you didn't deny." Sasuke gave me a tired, but still surprisingly sexy grin,

"That meant something… You know?"

"Sasuke," I murmured softly, chuckling as I leant down to his face, "I probably won't do this again, so as a parting gift before you sleep, here…"

I softly pressed my lips on his, warmth spread through my body as I felt a connection run through us. Sasuke lips were smiling against mine, and as I pulled away, he whispered,

"You can cut up my brain until I don't even know who I am… But I will never forget this, Sakura-chan."

I watched with a sad smile as Sasuke's stoic eyes slid shut. And I knew, that when they opened again he would no longer be a broken man with a twisted heart.

But an innocent little boy waiting for the unknown future ahead.

* * *

**XxXxX  
**

**Soooo? Did you like it? Well I hope you did! Please review if you liked it, or if you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please don't just trash a piece of writing I spent ages on, just because I'm a stranger on the Internet or you're on your period or something. It's not nice or cool, and I'm sure many will agree. So unless it's a helpful or nice opinion, keep it to yourself.**

**Okay thanks! Next chapter is called "The Tall Little Boy". I know, I'm crap at title names ;) And it will be out next Sunday… Or earlier… I dunno.**

**Buh-bye!**

**Freskalalina x**


	2. The Tall Little Boy

**Here comes the second chapter! Hazaar! I'm not sure what 'Hazaar' means; I think it's a British version of WOOOO! I've been super hyper all week for a very GOOD reason, so I posted this chapter early! Yay! You guys want to know the reason? I don't care if you do, I'm telling you anyway! I have a date tomorrow with my boyfriend xxxx I just hope I don't freak him out…**

**Anyway, I really hope you ADORE this next chapter of my first fanfiction, 'Born Again'. **

**Laters!**

**Freskalalina x**

**Born Again**

**Chapter 2- The Tall Little Boy**

The very first thought that came into my head when I reached conscious was how horrible I felt. I didn't like the dull ache in my limbs, nor did I like the tight bandages that bit sharply into my arms and legs. But the thing I hated the most was the empty void I was faced with, when I searched my head for any recollection of who I was, where I was and why I was here. I racked my brain for a single shred of information,_ anything_.

Nothing, it was as if a giant wall had blocked out everything I had experienced. Well, _almost_ everything. There was one thing I still knew about myself, and I was fiercely certain it was the truth.

_I was seven years, three months and twenty-two days old._

My age was lit up brightly in my mind; the only thing I knew. It was strange; I couldn't remember my name, what I looked like, where I was from and who my family were… But still the absolute fact that I was still just a naïve, innocent little boy of seven was branded into my brain.

My hazy vision was beginning to blur into focus, and a sharp light glared down at me. The light soon dimmed down to a flickering bulb hanging from a white, crumbling ceiling. The mattress I lay on was hard and uncomfortable; my back felt stiff after sleeping on it for so long. I shifted under the thin sheet that was wrapped tightly around me, and a sharp stab of pain entered my right arm as I tried to lift my sore limbs from under the covers. It took a lot of effort to move my head to the right; my neck was tender and clicked painfully when I turned it. I searched for the earlier source of pain, and spotted a thick needle plugged into my arm. The needle was connected to a long tube, and as I followed the tube slowly upwards I noticed I was in fact hooked up to an IV drip.

_Hang on a second… an IV drip? Am I in a...?_

My question was answered when my eyes caught sight of makeshift sign by the dreary room's door; the sign was tilted, it obviously hadn't been hammered properly, and on it I could read clearly in big, bold letters-

**Konoha Hospital-Block 4, Ward 17**

I didn't recognise the name "Konoha", but I was surprised to find out I was in an actual hospital, so much that I felt childish excitement run through me. With a sudden energy I shot up from my lying position to an upright and alert sitting position, and immediately regretted my actions afterwards. My already aching head throbbed horribly, and a mean pain burned in my body as I clutched the sheets tightly with my bandaged hands. Once the pain had faded, I stared at those unusual hands; I felt like they didn't belong to me. They felt dirty and unclean; not literally, they were actually thoroughly sterilised and washed. But I was just a little kid; these hands were the hands of a grown man- big and firm.

My hands had distracted me, and now I wanted to know more of what I looked like. What colour are my eyes? What does my face look like? If my hands are big, am I tall as well? And, my hair?

A few inky black strands fell in front of my face, and my curious gaze flickered towards them. So, I had black hair? I lifted my arms (which were beginning to feel slightly less numb), and tugged on the strands with interest. Soon my hands were all over my head, gripping the thick spikes at the back of my neck, and gently touching the sharp, masculine contours of my face.

I stilled immediately, my hands still tangled in my hair, as a sudden _clack clack clack _echoed from the corridor outside. A burst of fear filled my stomach, and in a quick panic I pulled the covers over my head, shrinking into the unfriendly mattress. The clacking drew closer and closer and I could hear my erratic heart thumping in my ears, but soon the noise passed and began to grow fainter and fainter.

My irrational fear was now replaced with curiosity; I shoved the covers of me and without thinking jumped of the bed. Only to come stumbling to the dusty marble floor when my weak legs gave way underneath me; causing me to sniffle slightly as I grazed my knee. I awkwardly grabbed hold of the metal bed next to me, and pulled myself to my feet. I swayed slightly, but soon enough my swimming head calmed down and I was able to take gentle steps toward the door. My ankle twisted slightly and I tripped forward, my face smashing into the door.

I felt like a clown, I hated being injured! As I rubbed my sore face, I tried pushing the rusty door handle open, and felt my annoyance and impatience get bigger and bigger when it wouldn't budge. I growled slightly, shoving my shoulder against the door; which didn't even give the slightest bump at my pathetic attempts. I gave a defeated groan and hit the door, just as I caught sight of a small silver button on the door handle. I slowly lifted my hand, in case the button gave me an electric shock, and clicked it gently with a hesitant finger. There was another click from within the lock of the door, and to my exhilaration the piece of shabby wood slowly creaked open. I grinned and eagerly yanked the door out of the way, stepping outside the dreary room into an even drearier corridor; it made me want to run back into the rock-hard, stone cold bed.

The corridor split into two possible routes to venture, left… or right? The faded plaster was peeling of the walls, cobwebs decorated the ceiling, and the corridors were so long I literally couldn't see the end of the two paths. I wondered if I should carry on exploring, I mean, I could always just hide in my room for the rest of my life… Really unsure of what to do, I began pivoting on my heel, looking from my room to the corridor, room to corridor, room, corridor… I made up my mind quickly though, when another distant clacking echoed from the left path of the corridor. Oh no! The noise is coming back!

I bolted like a flimsy Giselle through the right path of the corridor, running as fast as my legs would carry me. The dirty walls rushed past me, and to my relief the noise began to grow fainter in my ears. I had past about eleven more rooms, which as I glanced briefly through the corner of my eye, looked exactly identical to the one I was staying in. Except only about five of them had patients in, and the one thing those patients had in common was that they were all definitely knocked out. Was this part of the hospital where they put unconscious people then?

I finally allowed myself to skid to a stop when the clacking noise was no more, and I was about five rooms away from the end of the claustrophobic corridor. My heart soared at thought of opening the small brown door in the distance, and running free outside; away from the ominous clacking and cobwebs. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I began sprinting like there was no tomorrow towards the door. However, whilst I was running, my ears perked up at the sound of murmuring voices in a room I was about to pass. I stopped dead in my tracks, flaying forward a bit, just in time so I didn't rush past the room like an idiot, and attract the people inside the room's attention.

The voices carried on talking to each other, and as I listened closely I could tell they were both female. I peaked my head past the open door, just so I could look at the room and see if they were facing me. Luckily they weren't; the two women, one of them young and tall, and the other one plump and middle-aged, had their backs to me and were huddled around some documents scattered out on a desk. The room looked fairly nicer and cleaner than all of the other rooms, I could tell it wasn't here for patients. There was a long wooden table with several coffee pots, all sorts of boxes of food and cups placed on it; there were about five makeshift chairs, one big desk and a strange looking calendar on the wall. On the frayed calendar, which had distinct bold letters reading "porno-cal", was a buff, perversely grinning man posing in a dirty way. I averted my eyes quickly from the embarrassing calendar to the two women, who now seemed to be giggling at some private joke. I looked at the tall and young one; she was clad in a dark purple, slit up the side skirt and a matching coloured top that stopped just above her midriff. Although the woman was scantily dressed, she had tight muscular legs and black sport shorts were poking out from underneath her skirt. She must do a lot of exercise… My gaze drifted upwards from her fishnet tights and long black boots, I noticed she had strawberry blonde hair pulled up high into a ponytail that reached her hips. The blonde woman was fingering a piece of paper on the desk, whilst patting the chuckling plump woman on the shoulder.

_Clack clack clack._

I snapped my head behind me, I had spent so much time goggling at the room, the clacking had caught up with me! I saw a flicker of white uniform down the corridor I had come from; realising it was nurse, the clacking must have been her high-heels. I was about to bolt for the door ahead of me, but then realised if I did that, the two women in the nice-looking room would see me. My eyes darted nervously between the two women and incoming nurse with noisy shoes. If either of them saw me, I'd be in loads of trouble for sneaking out of my room! I pressed myself against the wall, held my breath and stood completely still. I had no idea of what to do. Clenching my eyes shut, my head nearly exploded with the sheer tension, when the clacking stopped. I opened my eyes, and looked at where the nurse was, she was quite close, but surprisingly she couldn't see me. Actually, it wasn't that surprising; she was a doddering old thing, she had only stopped because she'd dropped a watch of some sort on the floor. The old nurse slowly lowered herself down, reaching a withered hand to pick up said watch. I looked back into the other room; the two women seemed to be talking seriously now, the plump woman was engrossed in some paperwork, and the blonde woman was quickly jotting notes down on a small sheet of paper.

I realised that now was my chance, the two women and the old nurse were both distracted. I got ready to run, but was torn between helping the poor old nurse, who was clutching her back as she struggled to pick up her watch. I couldn't just leave her to strain her back, fully knowing that I could have helped her. I jogged forward towards her, stopping when I was right next to her; she still didn't notice my presence! I bent down and grabbed the watch of the floor; the old nurse started slightly and leaned upwards, clicking her aching back. Her palm was still out stretched, so I placed the watch gently into aged hands, and ran for the awaiting door I so desperate to get to. As I was running, even as I wrenched open the door, could still imagine the grateful and tired smile the old nurse gave me. A warm feeling of pride and happiness that I had helped someone filled my heart.

I stepped out from the corridor into a brighter, cleaner room; noise filled my ears at all angles. Patients were everywhere, all dressed in the same itchy, baggy top (more like a dress than a top) that I was in, and all carrying a grey tray filled with some kind of food. I stared, baffled at how big the room was, it had windows at every angle; but to my dismay big, thick blue curtains blocked my view of the outside world. A big warning sign explained this; placed by one of the windows it read-

**WARNING- Do NOT open curtains while patients occupy this room, some suffering from trauma do not like bright lights.**

That was thoughtful of them; after all it can't just be normal injuries, like a broken leg or whatever I've got, there are obviously mentally people in this hospital. It must be some kind of food hall for patients! Maybe I could get-

"Hey kid," A gruff voice from behind me, and I was elbowed in shoulder. I clutched my shoulder tight, that hurt a lot! I turned around, trying to hold back tears of pain, and turned to look apologetically at the big, muscular man who knocked me. I started a bit when I saw him towering over me, trying not to stare at his ruined face. Half it had been burnt off… the pain he must of went through… Once I realised I had been staring, I began stuttering with an unfamiliar voice,

"S-sorry sir! Was in your way? I-I'll move…" I was taken aback by my voice; it was hoarse, naturally because I hadn't used it in a while. My voice was gentle and soft, but still it wasn't high-pitched like it should be. I wasn't a normal little boy…

"Quit worrying yourself kid!" The muscular man reassured, in a… hard, frightening way,

"I just thought you looked a little lost! If you're looking for the dinner queue, it's right over there, sonny." He turned me around so I was facing the queue, and my stomach growled hungrily, making the muscular man laugh. I turned back to him, smiling,

"Thank you, but I'm not ready for food just yet. I'm in a hurry."

"Bah!" The man threw his hands in the air in exaggeration, making me flinch slightly,

"A young man whose not ready for food? It's impossible!"

"But I'm not a man though…" I told him quietly, my throat sore from lack of use,

"I'm just a boy, I'm only seven."

The muscular man looked at me strangely, as if he didn't believe me. I didn't like that, and tried raising my voice to him as much as I could.

"I'm telling the truth, mister! I'm seven years old, three months and twenty-two days old!"

A sudden flashed of realisation passed through the muscular man's eyes, and he smiled warmly down at me, like a father would to his child. He raised his hands in mock defeat,

"All right sonny you win! Sorry for the misunderstanding, I believe you don't fret."

Hmph. Good. I pouted at him slightly, and once again found my eyes drifting towards his destroyed face again. I felt his small eyes on mine, and I spun around quickly, thanking him over my shoulder.

"Well uh, thank you for your directions, but I'm going now-"

"You're curious about my injury, aren't you?" The muscular man asked seriously, stopping me mid-sentence. I sighed, turning around and looking at him. I was curious, who wouldn't be?

"… Yeah, what happened to you mister?"

The muscular man smiled, as if he had been asked that question a thousand times, and grabbed a chair from one of the near by tables.

"It's a long story, so settle down and listen in."

I looked for free chair; thankfully there was one right beside me. To my chagrin, as I pulled the cold metal piece of furniture away from the long table, it scraped noisily along the floor, making my ears ring. The muscular man chuckled at my antics, and I was relieved that no one else noticed the noise. Sitting down on the uncomfortable (geez, did everything have to be uncomfortable in a hospital?) chair, I listened intently as the man began his story.

He started by proudly introducing himself,

"My name is Fado Hyana, and I'm a proud chuunin of the great city of Konoha!"

"What's a chuunin?" I asked curiously, and I found more questions coming into my head.

"Is that your job? What do they do?" Fado looked at me, mouth agape.

"'WHAT'S A CHUUNIN'?" He roared, and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Boy, do my ears deceit me? We chuunins do what every other ninja do! Aside from those wimpy little genin stuck with the crap clean-up jobs, all ninja attack and defend! But 'chuunin' is the best rank to be! You see all the jonin are stuck on assassination missions, and I only wanted to kill if I had to. The chuunins are on defence missions, so I'm normally helping people, not killing them. We get to go on missions for the Hokage, but not too dangerous missions, those are a jonin's job. I was there when we signed a treaty with all the Kages in Fourth Great Ninja War! Pretty cool, right?"

My head was swimming with information; there were so many names I didn't recognise. What's a ninja? What are all these 'ranks' about? Who is the Hokage? Who are the Kages? I didn't understand anything! I wasn't sure what to ask about first, but Fado didn't give me a chance as he started talking again,

"Sorry, I went on a roll there. Since you seem completely clueless, I'll just tell you about the war that has only recently ended."

A war ended recently? I must have been there, but I still can't remember… Fado leaned in, and looked me dead in the eye as he spoke sternly,

"You see, there was a terrible evil, a madness, that threatened to destroy our city. They were called 'Akatsuki'- as far as I know, I'm not good with intel on them."

"Akatsuki?" I repeated, and Fado nodded.

"Yeah, their leader- I'm not sure of his real name, once he was Madara, then Tobi, then apparently he didn't have a name- he was apparently 'no-one'. Anyway their leader wanted to take over the world, you know, the usual cliché villain obsession for power."

I nodded as Fado continued, this was a very interesting story, and it happened so close to now it was scary.

"It was a bloody war, and by the end of it almost half of the entire world was dead. The war led into one big battle- us, and what was left of them. I was in charge of my own squad, it was my first time, and I would not let anyone down. The allied shinobi forces managed to kill all of the Akatsuki and their un-dead army, except for one."

"Un-dead?" I gasped in horror, and Fado glared at me impatiently.

"You heard me! Now shut that trap of yours and listen!"

I hushed myself and nodded, wide eyed.

"I never got a look at that last Akatsuki, apparently he was an Uchiha, with hair as black as night, speed faster than sound, and mad eyes that bled with the intent to kill! And he did kill, that evil bastard killed thousands!"

I was shivering in my seat, whoever this 'Uchiha' was, I was glad I'd never met him. The thought of him killing so many with his own hands, made ice pool in the bottom of my stomach.

"Soon he came for our squad, and even though we were fighting him directly, we never once saw him! He was just too fast. All we saw were huge black flames and red eyes glaring at us… But we still fought! Alas, he was too much you see, and I really thought we were gonna die. But then, a glimmer of hope, a beautiful woman, saved us."

"A woman?" I asked, and Fado nodded rigorously,

"Yeah, she fought that deadly Uchiha off, so my squad could escape! But just as I was about to escape, I saw that Uchiha was just too strong, even against a strong warrior like her. He was over powering her; I can clearly remember him laughing and knocking the poor thing to the ground. She tried to get up, I could tell she wanted to, but she was too injured! And then, those black flames came for her, and I didn't want her to be killed. Call me shallow but she was just to beautiful a woman to be ended like that, so, I did the only thing I could do."

"You jumped in front of the attack…" I whispered, and Fado grinned, pointing at his scar. What a brave man, risking his life for a lady…

"I was damn lucky I wasn't killed! The Uchiha bastard went after something else then, I'm not sure what but I was glad he was distracted. That beautiful woman, Ino Yamanaka is her name, healed her legs as quickly as she could so she could take me to safety, and then she saved my life by healing me. I'll always remember her smiling over me as I fell unconscious… Ino's been my medic ever since, you know."

The way Fado spoke about this Ino woman was very strange. He spoke with a voice that hid deeper feelings underneath his heart. I'd never heard it before. Was he in love?

"What does she look like?" I asked, smiling amusedly when Fado blushed deeply, the rosy colour looked odd on a big muscular man like himself.

"Ah," Fado smiled distantly, his eyes glazed over as he remembered,

"Ino has long, soft blonde hair, a lovely face and brilliant sky blue eyes… And she had to be the hottest girl I've ever seen. Seriously, big boobs, hour glass figure, tight ass… Every night I dream of taking her sweet-"

I blocked my ears quickly, and Fado let out a booming laugh.

"Calm down sonny! I won't go into all my horny daydreams!"

I unblocked my ears reluctantly, and Fado grinned down at me.

"So I don't mind if you stare at my scar, I'm proud to have it."

I smiled cheerfully at Fado; I loved listening to his story. But I still had so many questions! What did I do in the war? What happened to this 'Uchiha'? And what distracted him? My list of questions were endless, I hated the fact I just _didn't _know… I sighed, and looked around the food hall. Fado seemed to be staring into space; probably thinking about Ino, I really didn't want to know. Something caught my eye as I was looking, two people dressed in white. They looked like medics, one was male and the other was female. They kept glancing at me, and then whispering to each other.

_Oh no!_ I stood up abruptly and began running to the nearest exit, Fado yelled after me in confusion, but I didn't have time to say goodbye. Those medics… they've found out I've snuck out if my room! I'll get in loads of trouble now! I dodged and dived under and over people, who either swore violently or yelled in shock, as I skitted across the large hall.

From the corner if my eye I could see one medic, the female, chasing after me. The male was running out a side door, and I felt fear and suspicion clench my heart. I had almost reached the main exit of the hall; I could out run them, I could! Stretching my arm as I ran, grabbed hold of the two big metal handles on the door, and wrenched it open. I made sure to close it quickly behind me to, so the medic would have to open it.

Wasting no time I began running again, my eyes darting with wonder to everything I passed. Long white corridors rushed past me, the cold tiled floor hit against my sore bare feet. I passed a lot of people, who snapped their heads up to see what had just passed them. I ended up knocking people over as I turned around corners at random points, then shouting an apology over my shoulder as I kept on running. Signs were everywhere; surgery room, ear specialist, allergy tests, injured in battle, lost limbs, I didn't know which one to follow! I felt so trapped in this hospital; I just wanted to go outside, and there weren't even any windows! I yelled in confusion and clenched my eyes shut childishly.

Tripping on my own feet, I fell headfirst through a door, and landed on my stomach in a very airy room. I opened my eyes groggily; I had the worst headache ever now.

"My dear, are you quite alright?" I pushed myself of the ground and smiled weakly at an old woman dressed in a faded kimono, who was perched on a cushioned seat.

"U-um, yes, thank you for your concern, Ma'am."

The old woman smiled and watched me with curiosity, as I examined the room. The room was fairly big, and lined with dark green, cushioned seats, like the one the old lady was sat on. There were quite a few people sat on the seats; they didn't look ill though. I frowned slightly at this, why were they in a hospital if they weren't ill? That's when my eyes noticed yet another sign hanging from the ceiling; this one was long and rectangular, and read-

**KONOHA HOSPITAL RECEPTION AND WAITING ROOM. **

I couldn't believe it! _Reception? That must mean I'm near the entrance!_

Sure enough, I spun around, and there were two huge, see-through doors, revealing the wondrous outside to me. The sky was liquid amber outside, it was evening, and as far as I could see there was just a long dirt track leading from the hospital. There was a desk positioned by the two doors, and a smiley receptionist with her hair in a bun was sat behind it, talking to someone leaning on the desk. I froze when recognised that someone.

It was the blonde woman from earlier, how did she get here so quickly? Oh no, now what? I had come so close and now she would see me! I narrowed my eyebrows, I was past caring now. I took a large gulp of air, and charged forwards towards the door, towards my freedom. The moment I ran past the desk the blonde woman's head snapped up, revealing eyes of… brilliant sky blue? I didn't get far after that.

The blonde woman flashed in front of me, and kicked me brutally across the face to the ground. Gasps filled the room as people stood up in shock. I yelped in pain when I hit the floor, and clutched my cheek. I scrambled so I was facing the blonde woman, who was towering above me. She had a long silver sword clutched in her hand, its razor sharp edge centimetres away from my face. She looked absolutely furious as she glared down at me, like I was some horrible monster. I didn't understand- surely sneaking out of my room couldn't be this bad?

"I demand to know," The blonde woman barked at me, she had a sharp edge to her voice. Razor sharp, just like her sword.

"What are you, you evil bastard, doing in my hospital?"

Her words hit me like a knives, _evil bastard? _I had lost my voice; I could feel tears welling in the corner of my eyes. The blonde woman raised her sword, and I shut my eyes in fear. I could feel everyone's eyes on her and me.

"Well, if your not going to answer then…"

_No!_

"Stop," A calm voice sounded through the air, and I opened my eyes hesitantly. The blonde woman still had her sword positioned high in the air, and a smaller, dark haired woman with chocolate brown eyes had a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were staring intently at me as I nearly collapsed with relief.

"Shizune! What are you-"

"Ino Yamanaka, I would of thought as head of the hospital you would know how to keep your cool."

_Ino Yamanaka? _Of course, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was a very pretty medic. Ino scowled, sheathing her sword and grabbing the woman Shizune by the shoulder. Shizune was pulled away by Ino until they were several metres away, and then Ino began hissing at her in hushed tones. Shizune replied evenly; I struggled to make out what they were saying, the two were talking so quickly. After they talked for five whole minutes, I finally found the courage to lift myself of the ground. All the people in waiting area had drifted back to their seats, deciding this was none of their business. That was good; I didn't like being stared at. I made my way hesitantly towards the two women, and both their heads turned towards me straight away; I felt my breath lodge in my throat, and could barely manage to stutter out-

"I-I'm really sorry, M-Miss Yamanaka for offending you. I-I didn't realise-"

"Oh shut up with that 'Miss Yamanaka' crap!" Ino yelled, causing me to whimper and take a step back.

"Ino," Shizune said gently,

"I told you to be gentle with him, he's not the man he once was."

_I'm not? What does that mean?_

Ino sighed in defeat, whispered something to Shizune, who nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. That's when I panicked. No! Shizune seemed nice! I can't be left alone with this maniac! I don't know what Fado saw in her, she was crazy! Ino stepped towards me, snatching my arm in her hand, so I didn't run away.

"Stop panicking, maggot!" She snapped, smirking as if she had wanted to call me that for a long time.

"I'm not going to kill you, or hurt you. After all," Ino smiled warmly at me, but I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not,

"You're just a little boy."

"U-um, thank you?" I replied shakily, and Ino barked out a laugh, dragging me back through the waiting area. I didn't allow myself to relax, and pulled against her slightly, but Ino was too strong.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"I thought I told you to calm down, idiot!" Ino seemed to love insulting me; she gave a sly smile every time she did it.

"I'm going to take you to have a physical- don't look so worried, fool, a physical is just a check up on your health. After that I'm taking you out of the hospital, and we'll go to the Hokage Tower. And since I'm such a nice young lady, I'll even let you take a detour through the city."

Ino didn't say anything after that, but she gave my hand a vague squeeze, which I suppose was supposed to be reassuring. I was happy I knew what was happening, excited that I would be seeing this famous 'Konoha', relieved I was leaving this hospital, but also scared. I was scared of meeting this 'Hokage', she or he obviously was important, and could very well have the power to kill me at a snap of the fingers. My mind had drifted as I let Ino drag me back through the hospital; I didn't even realise we had come to halt. Ino snapped her long fingers impatiently in front of my face, catching my attention.

"Oi, kid. Listen a minute."

"What is it, Miss Yamanaka? Are we here?" I asked, proud when I didn't stutter. Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, we're not at the physical ward yet. And I thought I told you I don't like to be call 'Miss Yamanaka'. I don't give a flying _fuck,_" -I flinched-"about my clan. So call me by my first name, you got it?"

I nodded, but felt quite confused inside. Ino didn't like her clan? That was unfair… I mean, they were her family, weren't they? Shouldn't she care about them? Or maybe they don't care about her-

"HEY!"

"Gah!" I stumbled backwards, shrinking slightly inside at Ino's glare.

"I'm not finished yet, you shrimp!"

"S-sorry…"

"I just realised you have no idea of what your name is."

I hadn't even thought about it, but now that Ino had mentioned it, I was really curious.

"I have a name?" Ino chuckled, twirling a lock of blonde hair in her fingers.

"Duh! Your name is Sasuke. Sas-su-kay, got it?

"Sasuke…" The name sounded familiar on my lips, but it didn't bring back any memories. I then realised Ino didn't tell me my family name, I opened my mouth and asked her softly,

"What about my clan name? Do I have one?"

"…"

Ino was silent for a while, thought deep in her big blue eyes. I didn't like this, I didn't like her silence. A few more seconds past, and I was about to beg for a reply. Thankfully Ino opened her mouth and said slowly, unsurely,

"Not that I know of."

I felt my heart sink. I had no family? No one? I couldn't believe it, I just _couldn't_ believe it. Were they killed in the war? Or when I was a baby? I must of come from somewhere… Ino doesn't really know me; maybe I have someone after all…

"Hey," Ino patted me on cheek gently, and said in a soft, almost _motherly _voice I hadn't heard before,

"Don't worry about it, you will have family some where in this city. After all not everyone died in the war."

Ino smiled warmly at me,

"Now come on Sasuke, let's get this physical over and done with so you can see the city."

Slightly baffled at Ino's sudden personality change, I smiled back at her. She might be a little -okay, very- bossy, and very snappy, but Ino was a nice woman, whose intentions were only good at heart. And she saved Fado, and still looks after him now. I don't know why she doesn't like her clan, but she must of worked to become head the hospital. Ino was a genuine hero in my eyes.

"Maggot, are you getting sentimental with me?"

**I hope I'm not the only one who found Sasuke ADORABLE in this chapter! Sorry that Sakura didn't fit into this chapter, she will definitely be in the next one though- and don't worry; there will be sasusaku in upcoming chapters (not for awhile though-hope that doesn't piss you off). Anyway I hope you've had a nice week (well, not exactly a week) since I last posted, love you all, and will post some time next week!**

**Byeee!**

**Freskalalina x**

**PS- Oh wait! The next chapter is called…half hearted drum roll please-**

'**The City and its Leader' **

**You get to find out who the current Hokage is then! But for now I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger. MUHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
